Wheel of Samsara
by Clystalli
Summary: Колесо Сансары - это круговорот душ, попытка выйти из замкнутого круга, исправить свои ошибки. Вот и душа Джубии Локсар стремится к исправлению одной-единственной ошибки, которая повторяется раз за разом...А Колесо все также скрипит...


За окном кареты кипит жизнь. Одни собирают урожай с полей, другие пасут домашний скот , третьи готовятся к наступающей зиме. Это всё было незнакомо наследной принцессе Джулии, и поэтому она с поистине детским любопытством, широко распахнув синие глаза, смотрела по сторонам. "Никогда такого не видела"-думала особа королевских кровей, теребя голубую прядь, выбившуюся из высокой прически. И тут взгляд случайно скользнул по человеку, лежащему в тени огромного дерева. Девушка не понимала, что так притягивало ее взгляд: то ли расслабленная поза , то ли иссиня- черные волосы - но этот образ надолго запал ей в душу...

... В следующий раз они встретились на фестивале, организованном королевской семьей. Джулия заметила этого странного юношу в толпе. Давно, с того самого дня, когда принцесса увидела его, уставшего от полевых работ, она поняла, что влюбилась. Окончательно и бесповоротно. И это жгло ей душу. Не грело, как бывает, а именно жгло, сжигало, оставляя после себя пустоту.

И тут в гуле карнавала, сиянии огней, человек, о котором девушка грёзила во сне и наяву на протяжении месяца, стоял всего лишь в метре от нее.

- Эй, Рей!- к нему подошел человек с ярко-розовыми волосами. - Ледышка, сейчас твой выход!

-Да?- и они ушли . А Джулия бросилась к помосту, на котором проходили выступления всех артистов, но тут ее тронули за плечо.

-Принцесса, Его Величество желает, чтобы Вы немедленно вернулись во Дворец.

-Еще пять минут, капитан,-ей очень хотелось взглянуть на выступление этого таинственного Рея.

-Мне очень жаль, Ваше Высочество, но Вы должны вернуться во Дворец немедленно, - повторил капитан личной гвардии короля. Принцесса с сожалением отвернулась от помоста и пошла за капитаном, как вдруг услышала голос того розоволосого , раздающийся со сцены:

- Этого выступления вы ждали, и будете вознаграждены за свое терпение ! Магическое представление от Сесиль и Рея Фуллбастер!- и на сцену вышли двое: миниатюрная блондинка, держащая в руках длинные переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги ленты и тот самый юноша с черными волосами. У Джули на глаза навернулись слезы, и она побежала прочь от сияющей огнями сцены...

... Колесо Сансары, скрипя совершает оборот. Новая жизнь и новая судьба уготованы нашим героям...

Лия Локсар - одна из самых известных музыкантов в королевстве Фиор. Девушка, казалось бы, должна быть счастлива: она занимается любимым делом, она любима своим мужем, занимает высокое положение в обществе - но ей чего-то не хватает. Изредка, смотря на роскошный сад, ей вспоминается человек, которого она никогда не видела: высокий, черноглазый, черноволосый, с белоснежной кожей. Такого , даже если захочешь - не забудешь. Потом почему-то она думает о Ларе Хартфилии, ее главной конкурентке на все различных конкурсах. У Локсар такое ощущение, что она видела эту нахалку ранее. Но где? Далее вспоминается маленькая сцена, такую тоже в современных залах не увидишь. Что бы это могло значить?

-Дорогая,- на террасу входит ее муж, Леонард Бастия. - Сегодня мы с герцогом Фуллбастером посетим оперу. Пожалуйста, будь готова к шести.

-Хорошо, -и собираясь на спектакль, в котором, к слову сказать, играла Лара Хартфилия, девушка думала об этом таинственном герцоге, об этой знакомой, но не вспоминающейся фамилии. Каков он из себя ? И почему так учащенно бьется сердце?

В холле , наполненном изысканно одетыми людьми, Лия увидела мужчину из своих снов. Естественно, что весь спектакль проскользнул мимо сознания девушки , которая все время украдкой посматривала на герцога. Он был еще красивей, чем в ее снах, а богатые одежды только украшали его . А вот всё внимание Фуллбастера было приковано к сцене, где жила, пела, радовалась и страдала героиня, которую играла Лара Хартфилия.

После той памятной оперы герцог стал частым гостем в доме Бастии. Он и Леонард сначала обменивались дежурными фразами, часто потом говорили о политике и обычно разругивались в пух и прах. Но несмотря на это, между мужчинами установились дружеские отношения.А как Лия ждала этих визитов!

Но Леонард часто стал упрекать своего друга в том, что ему уже двадцать пять, а тот до сих пор не женился. На что черноглазый герцог отвечал смехом и не всегда приличными жестами. Так продолжалось полгода, пока однажды, в темный зимний вечер, когда с неба сыпался тяжелый мокрый снег, двери дома настежь распахнулись и в холл их дома ворвался сияющий улыбкой герцог:

-Леонард! Оцени!- и вытащил обитую красным бархатом коробочку. Когда он ее распахнул, то взгляду престало кольцо с бриллиантом.

-Таки решился!- засмеялся хозяин дома - И кто же эта счастливица?

- Так я тебе и сказал.Сам увидишь. Мы будем присутствовать на премьере спектакля "Алые Розы". Кроме нас еще прибудут барон и баронесса Фернандес и Драгнил с леди Лиссаной,- презрительно скривившись при упоминании своего извечного соперника , произнес Фуллбастер.

- До встречи через неделю!

... А через неделю Лия могла увидеть то самое кольцо, сверкавшее на маленькой ручке Лары Хартфилии.

...Колесо скрипело, проворачиваясь, снова даруя новую жизнь нашим незадачливым героям.

...Джубия Локсар - один из четырех элементов гильдии "Призрачный Владика". Она - сильный и уважаемый маг в своей гильдии. Но она еще и девушка. Весьма одинокая девушка. Иногда ей вспоминаются отрывки из своих прошлых жизней . Вспоминается юноша, которого любила. Джубия страстно желает встретить человека с фамилией Фуллбастер и глубокими темными глазами. Со временем это стало навязчивой идеей. Но его так и не встретила...

Когда Джубия, выполняя приказ мастера, увидела Люси Хартфилию, узнавание обрушилось на нее, подобно снежной лавине. Ненависть и какая-то темная зависть захлестнули ее сердце. "Раз Хартфилия здесь, то Фуллбастер тоже" - успокаивала себя водная волшебница. И правда, чуть позже она встретила его. Человека с именем Грей Фуллбастер и глубокими темными глазами.Он пришел за Люси. За Люси Хартфилией. Одно осознание этого привело ее в такую ярость, что сразу пошел ливень. Теперь Джубия успокаивала себя мыслью, что в этот раз она свой шанс не упустит...

...А Колесо всё также скрипит...


End file.
